


Year 1

by Zordonmlw7



Series: EAH the Retelling [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Pre-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zordonmlw7/pseuds/Zordonmlw7
Summary: An anthology of events that happened the year before the Legacy Day where Raven would change the world by daring to rewrite her fate.
Series: EAH the Retelling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798282
Kudos: 8





	Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling and Raven discuss the upcoming school year.

Raven sat by the river where she often spent her time. Delicately, she juggled stones with magic as she listened to the soft babble of the waters. Summer would be over soon. Middle school was behind her and the day was fast approaching that she’d have to begin going to- ugh, Ever After High. “It’ll teach you how great it is to become the next Evil Queen!” Raven’s mother had promised. As if she’d ever enjoy becoming her mother.  


She threw that thought away with one of the stones she was levitating. She watched it skip several times across the river until it sank with a plop. Drown with the idea that I’ll ever be like her, Raven thought. As she gazed into where the thought now swam, she noticed a familiar face looking across at her from the other bank. “Darling!”  
Darling waved with a grin and pointed towards the bridge. Raven cast aside the other stones and hurried to see her. They met with an embrace at the bridge before finding a couple of comfy stumps to sit on.  


“I feel like I haven’t seen you all summer!” Raven said. “And boy has it been a long one! ...Not that that’s such a bad thing, considering where I’m going to high school.”  


“At least we’ll be going together…” Darling replied.  


“Wait, what?! I thought you were going to ask your parents to let you attend Round Table Prep?”  


Darling scrunched her face as she reached into her pocket and dug out her pamphlet for Round Table Preparatory School for Knights-in-Training. It had been crumpled up and taped back together. “I… couldn’t even work up the nerve to ask them. They wouldn’t stop talking about how much Headmaster Grimm said the school was in need of princesses to be future damsels-in-distress. So much for wanting to be a brave knight…”  


“Darling… Just because you couldn’t ask your parents doesn’t mean you aren’t brave. It just means… you have room for improvement? You can’t give up on your dreams that quickly!”  


Darling smiled. “Thanks, Raven. I needed that. But you know, maybe Ever After High won’t be so bad… after all, it means we’ll be able to go to school together!”  


“You’re right!” Raven’s face beamed with hope for the first time all summer.  


“Oh! That reminds me. Have you heard who else will be joining us at school? Wonderlanders!”  


“Wonderlanders? But don’t they go to their own school in Wonderland? Why would they go to Ever After High?”  


“Well, I asked my father and he said that while Wonderlanders traditionally participate in Legacy Day with us, they usually visit just to sign the book and leave. But I suppose this year, they’ll be sticking around.” Before Raven could finish processing the information, Darling scooted closer and continued in a hushed voice. “Between you and me… I heard my parents whispering about something going horribly wrong in Wonderland. A quarantine they said. That the magic had been poisoned and the Queen of Hearts had gone mad- even more so than usual!”  


“A quarantine? What could possibly cau-” Raven began. Then it dawned on her. “My mother has been spending a lot of time in Wonderland recently... “  


“You don’t think-”  


“I wouldn’t put it past her.” Raven said with a frightful scowl.  


Darling cast her gaze down to the side, unsure of how to comfort Raven. They sat in silence and allowed their minds to wonder what the Wonderland students might be like.


End file.
